This invention relates to a box and to a blank for forming the box. The blank is formed of a paperboard sheet or like material having folding lines impressed therein, so that when the sheet is appropriately folded on the folding lines it forms a parallelepipedal box for solid or liquid materials.
Boxes formed of semifinished sheets provided with folding lines arranged to form a parallelepiped shaped box, especially for packaging liquids such as milk, fruit juices and the like, are well known in the art. These semifinished sheets have had some inconveniences in that some require long and onerous folding operations, particularly when used for liquids, and in some instances boxes have not always been perfectly sealed, thereby causing problems when they leak and lose all or part of their contents.
An objective of the present invention is to avoid the inconveniences of certain prior art blanks and boxes and to provide improved blanks and improved boxes which have folding and fold lines arranged so that a well-sealed box may easily be formed for containing liquids or powders. The blanks according to the present invention are easily folded to form a box which has an uncomplicated and convenient spout for dispensing its contents. The resulting box is sealed in order to deter the leakage of liquids or powders from the box.